Give us a chance
by thewrittenexponential
Summary: Follows on from when Emily moves in with Hanna. Emily knows she has a girlfriend but she can't help but notice the blonde living in the room next door.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This story starts in season to when Emily has just moved in with Hanna. Emily's still with Samara atm but it will be H/E end run. For this chapter I'm sticking with how the show runs but as I continue I will deviate off and I'm not sure how much of what happens in the show will be included in the story.

I think we all know I don't own Pretty Little Liars... :(

Chapter 1- Emily POV

It had been little over a week since Emily had moved in with the Marins and so far everything had been great. What more could she ask for? She got to room with her best friend, things with Samara were going well and she got to stay in Rosewood with everyone. Sure, it was tough saying goodbye to Mom knowing that she wouldn't see her for quite some time but Mrs Marin was like a second Mom to her, she always had been, ever since middle school when Alison had introduced her to Hanna.

Emily had been sleeping in the guest room opposite Hanna's for the past week but most of her time was spent with her, watching films, studying and hanging out. She loved how close they'd gotten since she'd moved in, it was like discovering something again which you thought you'd lost as ever since A had come into their lives, everything was tense and everyone was weary. Whilst they'd been brought closer again after Alison's body had been found it wasn't carefree. Not like it felt since she'd been rooming with Hanna.

Waking up, Emily made her way towards Hanna's room. The guest room where she slept was pretty small and so they'd agreed to keep the majority of her things with Hanna, although finding place among her mountains of clothes and shoes for her own wasn't the easiest task in the world. Most of it remained in a suitcase in the corner of her room.

Stepping through the door Emily heard a slight snoring coming from the bed on her left. Looking over she saw Hanna sleeping, her hair tousled from moving around in her dreams, her tank top had risen slightly revealing her stomach. She turned away blushing slightly. Whilst Hanna was her best friend she couldn't help but notice how hot her body was and it made her uncomfortable to be having these thoughts about her.

'Em..?' Hanna murmured sleepily.

'Yeah it's me, I didn't mean to wake you, I just needed to grab my things'

'Why are you up so early?' Hanna asked, her head unmoved from her position.

'Hanna it's eight o'clock, we have school in an hour' she answered

'What the hell!' she exclaimed jumping upright. 'How am I meant to get ready in that time!'

'You'll be fine' Emily replied kindly, 'you look naturally pretty, it's just picking out your clothes that takes forever' she joked.

'Hey, clothes make a person. Just because you don't care about fashion doesn't mean others don't' she quipped.

'Anyway just get dressed; we need to head off soon if we want to grab a coffee before school'.

'I think you just want to get me out of my clothes Miss Fields' Hanna smirked.

Emily blushed and turned away. 'N… No I don't' she stuttered quickly.

'Jeez relax, you know I'm just messing, anyways I'll meet you downstairs once I've picked an outfit then we can head off', she said, smiling then turning towards her closet.

Later that morning, Hanna and Emily walked into the cafeteria towards their usual table were they found Aria and Spencer already sat talking.

'Hey guys' Hanna said, sitting down next to Spencer.

'Hey, how's the sleepover going? Aria asked.

'Well Emily gets a great view every morning whilst I just get woken up early' Hanna smirked, looking towards Emily.

'Oooh, these sleepovers sound interesting' Aria joked.

'Nothing's happened guys, Hanna's just being a jerk' Emily retorted. She could feel Hanna looking at her but she couldn't reach her eyes. It made her feel awkward knowing she meant it as a joke yet she still felt her face warm at the thought.

'Take it easy Em, we all know you have the hots for another blonde' Spencer chimed in.

Shit, _Samara_, Emily thought. Whilst she'd been staying at Hanna's this past week she had hardly spoken to her. She'd just had other blondes on her mind.

'Yeah..' She replied uneasily

'Hey, we haven't had much of a chance to meet her, why don't we all have a get together. We can meet some of her friends and she can meet us, it'll be fun' Aria said

'We can have it at my place this weekend,' Hanna replied happily, 'my Mom will be cool with it'

'Sounds great' Emily murmured. For some reason she felt nervous about all her friends meeting Samara. She was a wonderful girl, she really was. But after seeing her with her friend Quinn at the fashion show and how close they were, it made her question what they actually were. Maybe it would do her good to spend time with her friends and her. It'd give her the chance to establish a proper relationship between themselves and then who knows, maybe she'd stop thinking about someone else and start thinking about Samara.

A/N: So I don't usually write in third person, I'm usually a fp kinda gal but I thought it's something I need to practice doing so I hope it's not too bad. Hope you enjoy it and please follow and review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to lightuptheworld2 and 'shells' for my first reviews! I hope you all enjoy!**

The evening at Hanna's had started off great. Samara had brought along four of her friends, including Quinn, and they all seemed to be enjoying the cupcakes she'd made earlier. Hanna was the only one of her friends who'd actually come, _well this was her house _she thought, but Aria and Spencer said they'd been caught up and would be here in around half an hour.

Everyone was sitting around the kitchen table, cards held closely to their chests with a couple of dollars in the middle.

'Full house' Emily declared, smiling and showing her cards to the table.

'Again? How are you so good at this! It's unfair' said Zoey, one of Samara's friends.

'I'll help you next time' Emily replied kindly before getting up grab more snacks for the table.

'They love you' an excited voice said behind her.

Turning around she saw Samara's bright blue eyes gazing into hers, a wide smile across her face. She really was pretty she thought as she felt her arms wrap around her waist and her lips press against her forehead. Maybe I could get used to this she thought to herself as she grinned back, happy her friends had liked her.

'C'mon, we can fit another round in before your other friends get here' Samara said as she dropped her hands into Emily's and led her back towards the table

'I don't want Em to play any more, she keeps stealing my money' Hanna moaned and she saw her approaching the table.

'It's not my fault you suck' she replied, laughing as she caught Hanna's eye.

They continued for around 20 minutes, laughing and complaining as Emily repeatedly won the round and the money until the doorbell rang and Hanna got up to greet Emily and Spencer.

'Great, now the party can really start', one of Samara's friends exclaimed as she pulled a bottle of vodka from her bag.

Emily looked towards Samara and her friends nervously as Spencer gawped at the bottle.

'Are you sure we should be doing this? What if Hanna's mom comes home?' Spencer questioned anxiously.

'She'll be gone all evening Spence' said Hanna, her eyes glinting with rebellion as she went to grab glasses.

'See it'll be fine' Samara replied yet looked at Emily, 'Just relax'.

The evening began to pass a lot quicker as soon as the vodka hit them and the girls found themselves sitting on the living room floor in a circle as the bottle passed between them, the alcohol having taken its toll on the liars, who were giggling and leaning on each other for support.

Emily on the other hand was leaning on Samara, wedged between her legs she felt her arms coil around her hips. She could tell Samara was getting some liquid confidence as from where she was sat; Samara was toying with the tops of her jeans, putting her fingers through her belt loops.

Drawing her face closer to Emily's neck, Samara brushed her lips across her skin before planting tender kisses up towards her ear.

'You think we should get some space' Samara whispered seductively, nibbling on the bottom of her ear.

'Sure' she mumbled. Samara's kisses had made her feel hot and bothered yet it didn't feel right. It made her nervous. Perhaps it was the alcohol that made her uneasy but there was no butterflies, no spark. She felt as though she could be kissing any girl, not someone who was her girlfriend.

They both got up, stumbling slightly and walked towards Hanna's front porch before sitting down again on the steps.

'So how do you like my friends, do you think you'd want to hang out with us again?' Emily asked, breaking the silence that had fell between them.

'They seem pretty nice, although Hanna does always seem to be watching you. It's kind of creepy actually'

'Really?', Emily said surprised, 'I didn't notice, I'm sure she's just looking out for me.' _Why's she been staring at me? Does she know what I've been thinking about her in her pyjamas?. _

'Are you gonna get that?' Samara asked, breaking her from her thoughts

'Sorry, what?'

'Your phone, it just vibrated' she said, looking at her confused. 'I think all that booze has gone to your head' she laughed.

Reaching into her jacket pocket, Emily took out her phone and opened her inbox. One new message; '_Kiss the girl you really want or the results go viral- A'_ . Crap, she thought. A can read minds now! How on earth am I meant to just kiss Hanna? And what about Samara? I can't tell her about A, but I can't let these results get out or otherwise my chances at a swimming scholarship would be over.

'Who was it?' Samara questioned. She seemed to have a habit of interrupting her thoughts this evening.

'Oh, it was just my mom, checking I'm doing okay' she lied, bearing a fake smile to appease Samara

'That's nice', she smiled, reaching out to brush a hair behind Emily's ear before moving forward to reach her lips with hers. She could see her eyes close as she drew closer and she felt herself brace for the impact. She felt her self feeling sorry for Samara as she kissed her back, knowing that she was only doing so as it was her duty as a girlfriend and wishing that she could find someway of breaking it off without hurting her feelings. And how was she meant to kiss Hanna tonight without raising suspicion of her or Samara. Then it clicked. Spin the bottle. It'd be part of an innocent game. She'd be doing what A wanted and hopefully Samara would see it as part of a game. She only hoped Spencer wouldn't be so attentive to what she was doing and realise she'd be planning the whole thing.

Breaking off the kiss she saw the disappointment in Samara's eyes.

'C'mon, lets get back inside, I'm sure they're wondering where we are' Emily said guiltily before standing up and reaching her hand towards Samara's. Walking back into the house and into the living room they saw all their friends in the same positions on the floor, music filtering around them.

'Hey everyone, why don't we get this party going again and play spin the bottle' Emily announced confidently, before grabbing the empty bottle of vodka in the centre of the circle and spinning it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you again to the reviewers and all the readers who've fave'd and followed the story :)**

Emily watched the bottle as it span, and then as it began to slow down until it stopped on Spencer.

'Truth or dare' Emily asked

'Dare, obviously' Spencer replied cockily.

'Hmm', Emily thought, 'I dare you to', a devilish glint appeared in her eye, 'give someone in this room a lap dance'

The whole room burst out laughing, as Spencer rose up, wobbling slightly and made her way towards Aria.

'Everyone wants to see Sparia in action' she declared before standing between Aria's outstretched legs and placing her hand on her shoulder, slightly cupping her neck. Everyone watched on as Spencer slowly began dropping down in front of Aria's face before swaying her hips from side to side above her groin. Turning her head around she winked at her circle of friends.

'Enjoy the show', she smirked before returning to her spot, Aria staring wide-eyed into space. 'My turn to ask the questions now Emily' Spencer grinned, spinning the bottle rather enthusiastically and until she watched it land on one of Samara's friends, disappointment etched upon her face.

'Truth or dare?' she announced.

'Truth' Zoe, the blonde sitting next to Hanna, announced nervously.

'Umm, okay, have you ever had sex with a man?'

'Nope! I'm a gold star' she announced proudly earning a round of laughter from the group. 'Okay my turn' she says, reaching out to spin the bottle. 'Samara, truth or dare'

'Dare!'

'Alright, I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge' she laughed.

Getting up, Zoe walked into the kitchen and grabbed a spoon before rummaging around the cupboards and finding a bottle of cinnamon.

'Here,' she announces, holding out a spoon heaped with the brown powder, 'No water aloud'.

Taking the spoon from her hands Samara looked around at her friends before shoving the contents of the spoon in her mouth and attempting to swallow. Erupting in a fit of coughing, clouds of powder filtered into the air, cheered on by a roar of laughter from her friends who watched as she reached out to the remaining bottle of alcohol and took a swig to settle her coughing.

'You only said no water' she said, yet no one seemed to care and were still laughing at the way the clouds of cinnamon were expelled from her mouth.

Samara reached towards the bottle, brushing Emily's thigh with her hand on the way, watching it spin round and round until it slowed to a stop.

'Emily! Truth or dare' she asks excitedly.

'Uh, dare' she replies nervously.

'Kiss the person you most want to kiss right now' she announces.

'That's no fun, we all know she's going to kiss you' Spencer cut in.

'Well what are you going to do about it' Samara teases, puckering herself up as she saw Emily move yet her smile faltered as she saw Emily step across the circle and slam her lips against Hanna's, taking her by surprise.

Emily felt her world stop. She knew she shouldn't have shunned Samara like that, but the vodka running around her system told her differently. That everything would be okay if she did this. She could feel Hanna's lips begin to work against Emily's as the apparent shock had worn off and the gentleness with which she kissed her made her heart flutter until she felt herself being wrenched back by a hand on her shoulder.

'What do you think you're playing at' Samara demanded as she turned Emily to face her. The room had gone silent and all eyes were on the pair. From the corner of her eye she saw touching her lips, her eyes i thought. It brought a smile to her face knowing that she'd just kissed Hanna yet this wasn't the time and Samara's voice screamed in her ear;

'What are you smiling at, do you think this is funny. You just admitted you don't want me in front of all my friends.'

She saw tears forming in her eyes and guilt spread through her body in waves.

'I'm sorry-' Emily started before she was cut off.

'No, that's not fair. I thought things had been going great all night and then you do this. We're over'

Emily stood glued to her spot as she saw Samara turn around and walk out of the room, her friends running after her as she heard the front door slam shut behind her.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to explain to her friends, how to tell the, what just happened, but then she heard Hanna's soft voice come from behind her.

'I think Emily needs some alone time' she said to Aria and Spencer before leading them past her, her friends briefly saying their byes and seeing them out the house. The dance music that echoed through the room seemed misplaced. Mocking. She'd changed what was a great night for everyone into an awkward shambles for everyone. What was she thinking kissing Hanna like that in front of everyone? She was such an idiot.

She heard Hanna's footsteps slowly approaching the room and saw her stop in the doorway, unable to quite meet her eyes.

'I'm sorry' Emily mumbled, not quite knowing what to do with herself.

'It's okay' she answered softly, her blue eyes watching compassionately as she edged towards her. 'Are you okay?' she asked. Not searching for an answer for what happened earlier but merely looking out for her friend, a friend for whom she cared deeply.

Emily shook her head, cupping her hands to her face and sat down on the sofa, her body beginning to shake as tears fell into her palms. She felt a pair of small, soft arms envelop her and the tickle of the blonde's hair on her neck as she leant in to secure her in an embrace. Emily felt herself melt into her arms and relax a little as she realised she wasn't disgusted with her actions, unaware that she was slowly drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: I'd love to here your opinions and any constructive criticism and feedback is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
